


Blade Runners Coda

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blade Runners Coda, Comforting Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Scared Dean, Unbeta'd, i think, it's been a while since I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes, I know, it's late. I inda forgot to publish this and just stumbled over it searching for another fic... so I though eh why not publish it now?<br/>-------------<br/>Dean is scared. He didn't expect the mark to be so... consuming. He does the only thing that comes to his mind to make his fear go away... he calls Castiel for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade Runners Coda

Dean is scared after he'd felt the effects of the blade… and after he felt the anger, hate and satisfaction running through him as he killed that dick Sinclair. He's not used to being scared at least not that much. He knows paranoia from Purgatory and he knows fear from Heel but he doesn't know panic caused by something he can't even name let alone understand. 

So he does the only thing he can. He phones Castiel, tells him he needs him because Castiel always comes when he calls and right now, he needs someone who won't lie to him and whom he could lean on, with whom he'll feel safe. And since Sam isn't doing the whole brothers thing he's got no other choice.

"Cas…" He sighs when he sees the angel enter the bunker. He's up in no time, pulling the man into his arms.

"Dean… what is wrong?" Castiel asks, his arms, too, wrapping around Dean.

"I need to talk… I need to ask you something. Biblical." Dean explains, pulling back only to take Castiel's hand and pulling him towards his bedroom, where his bed has been half empty for months. The first two times or so he'd made it, it was an unconscious decision, putting the pillow on the far left. As he realized what he was doing and why… he kept doing it.

"Dean couldn't you ask over the phone… I'm busy taking care of angels." Castiel says. 

"I know, Cas… I'll just have the feeling that you'd like to look into my eyes when I asked you." Dean explains. "I know it's vague just… please." Castiel nods and sits down next to Dean on the bed, where he's meant to be, Dean wishes he'd stay there forever.

"Okay, Dean, talk to me." Castiel demands. "You're worrying me." He adds his voice softer.

"What are the effects of having the mark of Cain?" Dean asks. He doesn't want to tiptoe around it. He just wants to know because he feels like once he knows what's going to happen to him he can fight it. Castiel frowns.

"Why do you want to know that?" Castiel asks. Dean bites his lip.

"That's quite diffi-" He starts but Castiel's intense staring, stops his fumbling for words. He sighs and rolls his sleeve up. Castiel gasps, grabbing Dean's arm and brushing his fingers over the mark.

"Dean…" He says softly and then he looks up at his lover. "Why did you do that? How did you find Cain?" 

"I performed a spell, searching for the first blade… it's the only thing that can kill a knight of hell. I want to kill Abadon. The spell brought me to Cain, who is the source of the blade's power, as I now know… he told me about how he slaughtered the knights because they kidnapped his wife and how the blade was useless without the mark… he transferred the mark to me and told me where the blade is." Dean explains. "Now why I called you: Sam and me found the blade… and I used it and it was horrible. It felt so incredibly good to kill that man, there was so much rage I couldn't control it and-" Dean's voice broke, thinking about what he was about to say. "For a second I thought-" He swallows. "I thought about killing Sam." He feels the tears on his face only half a second before Castiel pulls him into a hug.

"Dean, the blade is thousands and more years old. It is the first tool used to kill a human. It is filled with dark power, its own material pleading for forgiveness… every murder carried out with this blade has added to its power. It corrupts its owner, with every murder they get darker and darker. It claims their soul and paints it black." Castiel explains as he pulls back. He runs his hand over Dean's arms. "You can't use it on anyone else but Abadon, please, Dean. I beg you do not taint your soul more than necessary." Dean nods.

"I promise, Cas, I will not use the blade except for situations I have no other option." Dean vows. Castiel frames his face.

"I love you." He says. Dean smiles and leans into his hands.

"I love you too, angel." He answers.


End file.
